Rika Hanagami
Rika Hanagami is the newest drummer of Naked Angels, and the hot blooded chick that is the kind to leap into trouble headfirst. She appears to be extremely fond of Alice Rinju and has severe urges to pat her head and hug her. Appearance The first trait that would call someone’s attention would be Rika’s reddish brown hair, in a very dark tone of the color, along with her pinky eyes. Her pale skin would make her look like one of those Japanese traditional dolls, which would totally be unfair to the "top-shape athethic body of this little female hot blooded beast", one of her self descriptions. Possessing natural ability and charisma, she doesn’t overly dress herself, having a preference to tight clothes that would allow her feline agile yet graceful movements, as she calls it, happen as fluid as water. She has an obvious preference to colors that exacerbates her passion, red, yellow, orange and some pink take almost all of her wardrobe. She tends to buy a lot of clothes, not because she’s a compulsive buyer, but because she tends to ruin clothes and shoes on a weekly basis, due to her spontaneously generated parkour courses. As of late, you can also see a little bit of green in her wardrobe for unknown reasons. History Coming from a traditional family, Rika lived her whole childhood in Kyoto, with her family. A kind mother and an overly protective father, along with a bright personality that captivated the friendship of many in her school, allowed her to live life with absolutely no hardships, be them social or financial. Rika grew up doing whatever she wanted, never causing more trouble than a child should. When she was ten years old, she picked up the drums on a whim, and became absolutely fascinated with playing them, saying that it fit her fiery hot wild free spirit. As usual, her parents have helped her by buying a Pearl ''drumset, of the best possible quality -- which she uses until today and treats like an ol' pal -- and taking her to any teacher she needed. Around high school, she began to have some doubts. No matter what she did, or what decision she took, or what effort she made, it all went under the words 'talent' and 'fed by a silver spoon'. For someone who tried to live and love her life to the fullest, that has been a bothersome nail in her throat the whole time. Even so, high school passed by, as tranquil and happy as it could to someone like her. Athletic to the boots, cheerful and wild, passionate and caring, she was like the school’s favorite pet, and its hot prodigy drummer. A completely successful highschool life. And at the time she needed to choose her path to college, her drum teacher, advised her ''"If your birth is hiding your hard work, it's because you only run so little that people still mistake it. You can't change your birth, so why not change the distance your feet covered? Going as far as you can is what you told me you wanted to do in the first place." With that in mind, she traveled all across Japan looking for a band that enchanted her, so she could learn. Among those travels, she made a stop at Mitakihara, where she first listened to the Naked Angels. At that moment, she became infatuated. She gladly decided to enroll at Mitakihara University, in the department of musicr, only to be able to stay in the same city as that band. She made room to be present at every possible concert, admiring Alice Rinju, their little vocalist. A green haired girl that looked so fragile, yet could sing with the same passion she had. Her heart jumped in joy as she found out they'd be having class together. She picked up some fights with her fellow classmate for badmouthing such a divine figure, and once again trembled in joy as she found out Naked Angels had a open spot for a drummer. Act II Conductors Arc Rika makes her debut in Mitakihara Original presenting herself at the band's audition for a new drummer, after the departure of Larry Stevens. Dropping in the middle of their evaluation for the spot, and being admitted because of her passionate drumming, she went on harsh, cram rehearsals with the Naked Angels , as they were only a few days before an important audition. Over the following weeks, Rika managed to get closer to her idol, as well as her fellow band members, though she still remains unaware of the strange events taking place in the city of Mitakihara. Relationships Alice Rinju Rika has been infatuated with Alice since she first listened to the latter singing. The green haired girl has been in her mind ever since, to the point that Rika can clearly affirm that Alice is the reason for her to have enrolled in the Mitakihara University in the first place. She seems to be unsure about her extreme fangirlism, but is overly protective of Alice, to the point of picking up fights if it is to clear her name. Unusual urges to pat Alice's head and hug her and also sporadically found in her behavior. Other characters With her cheerful and honest-to-shoes personality, Rika has been on friendly terms with everyone else, especially her fellow band members, deepening her relationships little by little. Abilities Rika is a fairly good practicioner of Parkour, with nimble movements and a fit body to do so. A runner since a young age, she keeps her body in peak condition with a mix of running in continuous, extensive and intensive tempo. If considered a special skill, she can ruin her clothes quite quickly by picking uncommon shortcuts in any path she is supposed to follow. Unexpectedly, considering her personality, she is knowledgeable in quite a bit of Japanese traditions, from tea ceremony to calligraphy, passing through flower arrangement. The main reason for that is, as expected, her extremely traditional family, her knowledge being something beat down on her body by a strict mother. Musical Rika is the third drummer of Naked Angels. She owns a Pearl Masterworks Drumset, handmade for her, which has been her very first set and the one she uses until today. Trained by famous drummers that could put her hard work to its best payout, Rika's knowledge far surpasses the range of drums, being able to proactively search for flaws in harmony and playout of any common instrument by listening to a song being played. Trivia *Rika is apparently very good at cooking udon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters